The present invention relates to belt detachment tools used to detach a power transmission belt wound over pulleys.
Many automobiles and general industrial machinery employ a belt transmission apparatus that includes a power transmission belt wound over pulleys and serves as a power transmitter for transmitting power from a source of motion.
In assembling such a belt transmission apparatus, a power transmission belt that is wound over and attached on pulleys is sometimes temporarily detached from the pulleys, e.g., to adjust the tension. After the adjustment, the power transmission belt is attached to the pulleys again.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Japanese Translation of PCT Application) No. 2004-533579 describes a belt detachment tool for the above-described case. This belt detachment tool has a curved body including a pulley engagement surface and a belt engagement surface that constitute an edge of the belt detachment tool.